


[柱斑]勇者与魔王之歌

by yuxiaoyao



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:28:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28286256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuxiaoyao/pseuds/yuxiaoyao
Summary: 12.24 宇智波斑生日快乐！这是斑的生日贺文，不自量力地用了这种写法，故事很简单，希望大家能喜欢~在这篇短文里，柱斑一直非常相爱，没有误会，也没有分道扬镳，一直在向着共同的目标努力，直到达成他们共同的目标。以及，灵感来源自FGO和HP的分院帽之歌~拜托了，请多多评论吧！祝大家圣诞快乐！
Relationships: Senju Hashirama/Uchiha Madara, 柱斑
Kudos: 2





	[柱斑]勇者与魔王之歌

**Author's Note:**

> 12.24 宇智波斑生日快乐！
> 
> 这是斑的生日贺文，不自量力地用了这种写法，故事很简单，希望大家能喜欢~
> 
> 在这篇短文里，柱斑一直非常相爱，没有误会，也没有分道扬镳，一直在向着共同的目标努力，直到达成他们共同的目标。
> 
> 以及，灵感来源自FGO和HP的分院帽之歌~
> 
> 拜托了，请多多评论吧！祝大家圣诞快乐！

1.

远方的旅人啊，

请为我暂且驻足。

就算我只是个小小的吟游诗人，

但遥远的辉光将在我的歌中显现，

过往的阴影亦将在我的曲中停留，

请听一听吧！这勇者的赞歌，

请看一看吧！这魔王的终焉。

2.

很久很久以前，整篇大陆都在魔王的掌中哀鸣。

魔王的名字无人知晓，魔王的喜好没人在意。

独居于世界至极的城堡，

唯有衰败与死亡与魔王同行。

他所在之处，鲜花枯萎，

他所见之地，时光流逝。

被时间与空间同时抛弃了的魔王啊，

他的怨恨将永不终结，他的孤独将永不消解。

直至生命化作死亡，直至青春化作衰朽。

传说中，

被世界憎恶着的魔王憎恶着整个世界，

当他怫然动怒之际，

就连巨龙也需匍匐在地。

既然世界驱逐了他，那么这世上抛弃他的所有生灵都该品尝彻骨的苦痛，

既然时光让他永生，那么这样的报复便该日日夜夜持续到他生命的尽头。

于是，魔王摘取了世界之核，

作为报答，

整片世界都在他的意志下战栗发抖。

魔王的指尖燃起了残酷的黑火，于是整片大陆都被灼烧，

魔王的掌心生出嗜血的藤蔓，于是整个世界都被穿刺吸吮。

从此以后，

天空上遍布巨口般的裂缝，从中跃出的怪物嚎叫着烧杀抢掠，

大地上满是看不到底的深渊，跌入其中的人们再也无法回返人间。

元素的精灵们死尽了，世间再难有大魔导师的踪迹；

炼体的魔药们断绝了，世间再难出大剑士的荣光。

近千年来，

民众即将断绝，

文明即将碎裂。

哭泣着，祈祷着，

神明在上，

终于有人回应了民众的愿望。

身披着无数人信仰着的勇士应运而出，

他的眼睛比黑曜石更加沉静，他的声音比阳光更加温暖。

他有着魔熊的毅力、猎豹的机变，他有着精灵的轻盈、龙族的巨力，

他的剑术连山岳都能劈开，他的弓法连月亮都能射落。

他越过山岳、泅过河流，他踏过平原，渡过海洋，

他渡过重重险阻，终于来到了世界的边缘。

只见那空荡而满是暗流的时空边缘漂浮着衰败的城堡，

枯萎的土地长不出半点绿意。

魔王就斜倚在空空荡荡的宝座之上，

他的头上悬着扭曲虚幻的世界倒影，

他的脚下踏着捆缚世界的藤蔓。

“你来了啊。”

魔王如此说道。

他的姿态多么漫不经心啊！

手套与衣袖之间露出一截比白骨更白的手腕，

乌黑的长发上斜带着破旧的王冠。

魔王交叠着双手、毫不设防，

他用那双斩杀世界的美丽双眸嘲笑着勇者，

如此问道：

“——要来战斗吗？”

勇士已然登上人类之巅，他的勇气甚至可以让他向国王挥剑，

可他看着这历经了无数岁月的永生之王，

却依然无法想象自己该如何打败这无可比拟的强者。

更何况他早已伤痕累累，

鲜血浸透了衣衫与铠甲。

但，

打败了魔王的不是勇士，

而是无与伦比的寂寞。

魔王看着伤痕累累的勇者，

提出了这样的要求：

“既然你不愿与我战斗，

那也没有关系。

为了奖励你来到我身前，

我给你另一个 机会。

数百年的岁月里，我遗失了我的心。

去把我失落的心脏找回来吧，它就在这城堡里。

把它带到我的面前，而后呼唤我的名字，

我就给你想要的一切。“

3.

于是勇者整装出发，

在衰颓的后花园里，

勇者找到了唯一一朵尚未枯萎的玫瑰。

满地灰烬，只有那朵玫瑰娇艳如初

玫瑰里睡着拇指大小的元素精灵，

他的身上散发着温暖的火光。

勇者对这有着与魔王相似面容的精灵说：

“尊敬的火元素精灵啊，我正在找寻魔王的心脏。

这是拯救世界的关键，

万万请您助我一臂之力。“

精灵点了点头，他用那细细的声音道：

“可以啊，

既然是你的话，

就请拿去吧！

魔王的一部分心脏，

正在这玫瑰的根系之下。

只要你愿意救我的哥哥，

便拿走我最后的力量吧。”

“我的哥哥是这世上最温柔的人，

他有着太阳的暴烈，

亦有着月亮的温柔。

他是我们那个时代的至高法师，

是世间最强的标尺。

我们曾与朋友们来到此处，

一同镇压连通深渊的入口。

那是真正的世界之敌，浸入深渊的世界将只有荒芜与死寂。

一切生灵都将消灭，剑与魔法的光辉永不再来。

怪物与畸形将吞噬一切希望，黑暗与血雾将覆盖所有喜悦。

时间紧迫，

曾经的曾经，

还有三年我们的世界便将毁灭。

为了击败深渊的大军，为了替我的同伴争取时间，

我留在这里，施展了秘术，

因此无法与他们同行。

但，

既然你依然生存，

既然你依旧强大，

那么我们一定已然成功。

可惜的是，

纵然有哥哥的帮助，

一千年过去，我依旧只能苟延残喘。

我的生命即将画上句号，

但在那之前，

请你带着我的祝福去找我的哥哥，

请告诉他，

我永远爱他。“

勇者点头同意，

于是玫瑰里的精灵化光消散，

他最后的力量寄宿在了勇者眼中，

将他的黑眼睛变作了血红。

玫瑰因此凋谢，

勇者便挖开了玫瑰之下的土壤。

啊！

原来那娇艳的玫瑰正植根于晶莹的心脏碎片之上，

叫人难以置信，

折磨着世界的魔王，

竟也有这么一颗水晶般的心脏！

4.

有了精灵的力量，

勇者的眼睛变得能够体察碎片了。

他沿着破败的回廊，

一路捡拾着水晶般的碎片。

勇者惊奇地发现，

原来他进入城堡的道路，

正是这细密如沙的碎片铺就。

碎片与碎片碰撞之间发出了细细的声响，

勇者侧耳倾听，

那正像是呼唤着某人的名讳。

“哗啦啦，”

——“柱间”、“柱间”，

“哗啦啦”，

——“柱间”、“柱间”。

越来越多的幻象在拼凑的过程逐渐浮现，

魔王的一生也终于显现。

这样的冷酷之徒，

在这样一颗破碎的心中，

经过了一千年的时光，

竟然还有什么直到现在也依然铭记。

——那是面目模糊的两人，

——那是历史从未记叙过的最强。

他们相遇、相知，

他们是一整个时代的巅峰。

也有过敌对、但最终还是和解，

如果整个世界只有彼此心意相通，

那么其他人的阻拦都只不过是随手便可舍去的阻碍。

两人最终相爱、两人最终相知，

他们在星空下亲吻，他们在阳光下相拥，

他们站在群星之巅，眼睛里盛满了整个世界的风景。

然而，

一切最终不是童话般的结尾，

难以想象的危机最终还是不期而至。

但他们无所畏惧。

如果有全世界的人都无法应对的恐怖，

他们也敢站在所有人之前。

一人升起遮天蔽日的藤曼，一人燃起无法熄灭的火海，

并肩战斗，交托生命

——这世间岂有你与我都不能完成的难事？

可人生偏偏如此奇怪，

连这样的恋人也会发生争吵，

连这样的朋友也会因为各自的坚持争执。

便在这座城堡之前，

便在拯救世界的最后时刻，

无法说服彼此的两人刀刃相向，

直至魔王的长刀捅穿了另一人的心脏，

终于让曾经的恋人含泪而逝。

恋人躺在魔王的怀中，

流着血吐出了最后的语句：

“——“

——他说了什么？

那人的声音勇士未曾注意，

因为他已经完成了最后一块拼图。

但他已经猜到了结局：

——在那之后，魔王登上了王座，  
——于是整个世界从此陷入了血与火的哭号。

而就在心脏完整归一的那一刻，

心脏中传来了一声巨大的叹息。

魔王的声音吐出了那个名字，

那一声呼唤回荡在了勇者的心间。

魔王唤道：

“——柱间！”

5.

这就是魔王的名字吗？

勇者如此想道。

他没有深思，他亦无法深思，

前往世界边缘的路途已经让他旧伤处处，

突破城堡的封锁更让他遍体鳞伤。

但，

他的品德是多么高尚啊！

纵然满身的伤口让他摇摇欲坠，

纵然剧烈的头痛让他浑身发抖。

但勇者依然坚持了自己信念，

他挺直身躯，

捧着那颗被鲜血染红的心脏返回了大厅。

大厅之中，

魔王依然坐在王座之上，

睥睨地看着垂死的勇者。

他只动了动指尖，

那颗心脏便回到了他的手中。

魔王握着那颗浸透了勇者鲜血的心脏，

询问道：

“既然你完成了我的要求，

那么便说吧：

力量、权力、财富、青春，

你想要什么？”

“我想要结束一切。”

勇者如此回答。

魔王低垂了眼睫，

勇者因此回复，

“也许你很难想象世间竟有我这样的人，

像我这样一出生便知晓了自己一生的人。

从睁开眼睛来到世间起，

我便知道我必须要来到此处。

最初时，

我只知道我要结束一切，

但如今，

我明白我需要你的死亡。”

“就算拿走我的命也没关系，

就算我这次注定失败也好，

只要我的灵魂未曾消灭，

我就还会回来。

一次、两次、三次，

千千万万次，

我会回来，

我不会放弃！

我就是为了来到此处而生的，

我就是为了终结而活的。

去死吧，魔王。

我不要财富，我不要权力，我不要无与伦比的力量，

我要你去死。”

魔王静静地看着勇士，

那眼神恍惚竟有几分温柔。

也许魔王也厌恶了永生的无聊，

他第一次站起身，

笑容照亮了破败的厅堂。

魔王笑着说：“既然如此，

勇者啊，

说出我的名字吧，

我将为你完成愿望。“

勇者迟疑了一下，

说出了那个他唯一知晓的名字。

魔王却大笑起来，

告诉他认错了人。

就在勇者绝望之际，

魔王转过了身，

在他身后，

王座碎裂成千片、万片。

勇者这才发现，

原来那华丽却衰颓的王座之下，

是吹拂着污秽与恶意的通道。

魔王将世界之核扔给了勇者，

转身迈入了那充斥着恐怖的洞穴。

勇者听到他笑着说：

“虽然认错了，

但既然是你的话，

这次就算了。

——回去吧，柱间。

别再来了，

别再遍体鳞伤地来到这无人的世界边缘，

这与你并不相配。

和你的亲人团聚吧，同你的朋友相会吧，

披上你的荣耀，穿上你的权威，

给世间带来真正的和平。”

纵然勇者是这世上最伟大的人，

此时也不由惊诧地张大了嘴巴。

通往深渊的通道已经关闭，

吃掉了美食的深渊暂时已销声匿迹。

也许会有人将贪婪的深渊彻底关闭，

但那将是未来的故事了。

我们故事的主角，

最终回到了大陆。

他的声望连太阳也不能比拟，

他的成就从没有人能够超越。

天空恢复了纯净，大地也不再开裂，

植物蓬勃生长，元素精灵在世间重生。

文明的辉光重新笼罩了我们的世界，

魔王的恐怖再不能让人们满心忧虑。

这便是勇者的传说，

这便是森之帝王的故事。

亲爱的看客啊，

请原谅我浅薄的言辞，

请原谅我用“勇者”掩盖了帝王的光辉。

但所有的诗人都知道，

只有身为“勇者”的短短数月，

才是那位帝王真正怀念的时光。

6.

哦，亲爱的朋友，

你问我魔王记忆中的恋人说了什么？

不难回答、不难回答，

森之帝王早已找到了这个问题的最终答案。

但既然你向我发问，

就一定想知道掩埋在历史中真正的真相。

就请听吧，

听这罕有人知的过去的故事。

在生命的最后一刻，

那位面目模糊的恋人对魔王说，

“我亲爱的、亲爱的爱人啊，

我当然相信你能独自支撑到深渊式微的一刻，

我当然相信你会毫不动摇地为世界抵御深渊的侵蚀，

可是，可是啊……

我宁愿被留下来的那个人是我自己。

等我死了，

你该会是多么孤独啊！

想到这里，我又如何不泪水长流。”

这便是故事的终结了，

请原谅我的冒昧，

但你们既然发问了，

就请至少记住，

面对无法抵抗的深渊之力，

无名的英雄从来便有两个。

一个忍住一千年的孤独与唾骂，

一个在黑暗后带来无尽光明。

这便是勇者与魔王的传说，

这便是无人书写的真相。

**Author's Note:**

> 写在文后的话：
> 
> 第一次试这种写法，感觉不太自信，所以稍微解释下：
> 
> 1\. 一千年前，深渊强横侵入，即便柱斑也无法抵御。于是背负了一切的柱斑做出决定，将二人的力量集合在一个人身上，让这个人充当镇物全力阻隔深渊的侵袭，伺机封印通道。而失去了全部力量的那个人注定会死，他将在一切结束后转世归来，重回世间，引导人们重新恢复过往的文明。
> 
> 2\. 在这种情况下，被留下的人会相当痛苦，因此柱斑打了起来。最终斑赢了，他背负起骂名，孤独地活了一千年。而柱间虽然被迫接受了一切，但却没有就此认命，他不断转世，一次次来到世界边缘来看斑。但是，因为元素的消隐和转世的消耗，柱间的记忆和实力都在逐渐降低。从最开始时，他还能和斑打得有声有色、互相陪伴，到了本文这个时间点，他甚至连自己是谁、斑是谁都忘了。
> 
> 3\. 后来，柱间恢复了记忆，去深渊找斑了。他的亲族为了巩固地位而大肆宣扬柱间的丰功伟绩，同时抹消甚至贬低了斑的存在，因此本文开篇（1-2）都在说魔王的坏话。但柱间也有做准备，所以文章最后（6）还有一个真正的真相。
> 
> 4\. 关于斑为什么要等一千年才封印通道，其实涉及到一个类似“魔法潮汐”，或者行星运转的设定。一千年前，深渊第一次接近本世界，渗透进世界的力量达到巅峰，集合柱斑之力也最多只能勉强抵挡。而随着时间流逝，深渊再次远离本世界，力量逐渐减弱，到了勇者的时代到达了最弱，于是斑趁机封印了深渊渗透力量的通道。这个从最高到最低的时间大概就是一千年。
> 
> 5\. 所以，一千年后，深渊危机会重新出现。到时候估计就是鸣人和佐助的时代了。【等他们打进深渊时，也许会发现柱斑已经在里面搞得有声有色了……


End file.
